limarufandomcom-20200215-history
Limaru Wiki
Welcome to the ! The Federal Republic of Limaru, also known as the Limaru City Server, is a Minecraft server currently playable on 1.12.2 - 1.15.2. Being a server focused on trains, Limaru has a large railway network and many businesses. History (for the lore about British/Japanese colonization, see lore) Limaru started as a small Minecraft server on Minehut, a free server provider. Following many problems such as server data wipeouts and server griefs, Limaru transitioned to being hosted on its owner's own personal computer, where it still sits today. Limaru wasn't always called Limaru. In July 2019, a region of Limaru, Emmaru, declared independence from the main server after clashes between Emmaru's Emperor and one of the server's then owner. Lipan joined right after, declaring that the prefectures of Enshima, Lipan, Tennoji, and Yokohama (Isle of Pelle was still nonexistent) will become a new independent and free state. A few days after independence, the server files were deleted by that owner. However, the Emperor of Emmaru had thankfully had a recent backup of the server files, and after an official server split, the rest of the world was annexed by Limaru. Limaru then had a period of quick progress where most of the server was built. It was during this time where quick reforms were greatly needed. As Limaru would not be getting another parliament session until November, many temporary "emergency laws" were enacted to speed up the building process. It was during this time when a new game mode, Town Wars, was introduced. The introduction of Town Wars pitted new players against each other in town development speed. Although it was very well-received in the first few months, drama in it dropped after December 2019. The Build Abandonment Act, introduced in November 2019, also helped to clear up some of the server's old mishaps. Government The Limaru Legislation is made up of two houses with equal standing, the Lipanese Parliament and the Emmarusian Congress (also known colloquially as the Senate). Due to past incidences involving terrorism, there is no speaker in either house, allowing for anyone to call for a temporary break. Limaru is broken up into constituencies, which have an MP or Senator each. Each prefecture in Limaru either belongs to Lipan or Emmaru, with the excepton of Central, which belongs to neither Lipan nor Emmaru, and does not have any constituencies. (There are also no residences there, thus eliminating the need for a member of the legislature) Prefectures are headed by a Prefectural Leader, who is also the chief of the MPs or senators in their prefectures. Due to this grouping arrangement, there are currently no political parties in Limaru (with the exception of the fictional Communist Party, which has no members). Anyone from the public may attend a congress or parliament session. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse